


Festival frantic

by Super_un_stable



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Blushing, Costumes, Festival, Friends to Lovers, Gift, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Gift Exchange, Halloween event, Happy Ending, I’ve also never written Rufus or Reggie before so excuse me if they seem kinda off, M/M, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Please Forgive me, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sweet, halloween festival, hand holding, im not even sure if this came out good, im so sorry this is so late, ive been so busy, new feelings, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_un_stable/pseuds/Super_un_stable
Summary: Rufus and Reg go to a festival it get cornered by a lot of obstacles
Relationships: Reggie/Rufus (Mao Mao)
Kudos: 8





	Festival frantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapeshiftinterest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/gifts).



> Late late part piece for my Halloween event by maos mother. Hope you like it

"Whahaaaaaaaaaa" 

"No no no no no! Don't cry sweetie bug! Daddy's gonna make it all better!" The tiger said eagerly. Trying his best to stop his daughter from crying. 

"Someone took my toy! Someone took my toy!" The small child hollered loudly, her face soaked in slobber, tears, and snot. 

As the bird's other dad tried to frantically look for her carnival prize, two scandalous men watched from a few booths away, giggling at the misfortune of the family. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Pshhh! Look at them. Dummies! This is the true prize, eh Reg?" Rufus asked his partner, wiping his tears of joy. 

"I dunno, Rufus! I really like this!" Reggie responded, squishing his face next to the huge ole plush prize they had stolen. 

Rufus lost his attitude, sighing a bit at his friend's childish behavior. "Well whatever leaves us both happy at the end I suppose". 

"But this place.....it's losing its edge. Let's move on" the fox suggested. 

Rufus and Reg had gone to an on going, traditional festival, wanting to get an easy pickings on dumb town folks. They didn't wanna look suspicious or easily picked out so they were costumes. Although one of them was more happy about it than the other one. 

Rufus wore a jester-like magician costume, with a black hat and cape, along with a white shirt and mask. He wanted to blend in with the night unironically while traveling light too. And he also didn't wanna look too goofy. 

Reggie on the other hand, had another idea. He dressed like a 70's cartoon villain, in an ironic sense. The striped shirt, black eye mask, beanie, and money bag in all. He looked kinda silly, at least next to his friend. But he liked it anyway. 

"I think we've been here long enough." Rufus added. 

"Awww what?" Reg whined, looking up to him. "This festival rocks! My mom took me here every year and we always had a blast."

Rufus furrowed his brows in a bit of an annoyed or mehhish way. 

He had been to the Amber's Gold Halloween Festival tons of times, even before he became a con artist. As it has been going on for many many years. But he always found his time here a waste of time, or rather just a plain bore. 

Everything seemed mediocre and unoriginal. Lame games and prizes, dumb actors and shows, baby scares.

Rufus hoped with his partner and new job on his side the experience would be more valuable, And it was but still. But Rufus looked at the look on his friend's face, it was obvious that this was important to him. 

He gave a small sigh. "Well I suppose we can stay a little bit longer, but there's only so long we can keep a low profile.

Reggie nodded cheerfully. "This place is super huge anyway! So there are tons we can do!" He said.

"Right" he rolled his eyes a bit. 

"Well uhhh, you wanna steal some more?! Orrrr maybe scam somebody? Cause i can-......." Rufus stopped, looking at his friend's face, which seemed off. 

Reggie looked kinda down, he stared at his toes, not liking what Rufus was saying. 

"Uhhh...is something wrong?" He asked, stepping a bit closer, reaching his arm out slightly. 

"Oh! Oh yeah Yeahh ...I just...Well..kinda..." the raccoon mumbled.

The fox perked his ears, "Reg, if you wanna ask something you can. I'm all ears, we're partners" he explained to him. Wanting him to be honest. Rufus was good at reading people, kinda had to be when you're a scam artist, but it was important when it came to his friends. Or well, his friend. 

Reggie seemed a bit more relieved by that. "I....kinda just..wanted to hang out" he sighed.

"Why what do you mean? We are!" Rufus replied. 

"Yeah I guess...but like hang out hang out ya know? We're always on the job and I thought we could maybe just.....have fun?" He shrugged a bit. 

Rufus got what he was saying. Although he didn't completely agree with him, he understood where he was coming from. 

"Oh! You just wanted to....have unconditional fun?" He made sure.

Reggie nodded softly, "s-Sorry if it's dumb.....I-I just-

"No! No no it's alright! I just didn't know!" Rufus interrupted, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We can...just have fun."

"Really!" Reg's eyes lit up, even wagging his tail. 

Rufus nodded. "I suppose it has been a moment since we just enjoyed ourselves" he chuckled. "And with how good we've been doing it's more than well deserved" 

Rufus didn't know this was so important to Reggie. It was kinda worrisome. But it was no time to linger on it. The 

Rufus coughed a bit. "Soo what do you wanna do?"

"Anything!" Reg pulled on his hand, going into the parade. 

——————-

For the next few hours Rufus and Reggie traveler amongst the parade. Rufus made sure to check over his friend periodically. And to his surprise Reg seemed so bright. No matter where they went or what they did he always seemed gleeful.

Rufus has never seen him this happy... 

While it was a bit confusing and made him a little bit disquietude. He was happy too. He really did like seeing him like this. Every time he looked at him, he found himself smiling too. 

  
  
  


"Rufus! Rufus!" Reggie shook his hand, making him snap out of it. "Wh-Uhh, yes? What is it?" He asked.

"Duck." He said.

"Uhh pardon-

"Duck!" He pulled him tightly, running around the corner and diving into a patch of bushes. 

Even though Rufus wasn't sure what was going on, he knew what to do. The two peeked through to see a couple of cops scanning around, looking for something.

"Darn! Those no good, low life, scum bags slipped away!"! One grumbled

"Aye man, don't worry, we'll get the R team this time! Just be hopeful!" Another replied.

Rufus and Reg turned to each other.

"Oh fudge!" Rufus whispered. "This is bad! They caught onto us! We've gotta get out of here!"

"Not a problem!" Reggie replied, "my mom's been taking me here since I was a hatchling! I know this place like the back of my hand!" He stated boldly. 

"Perfect!" Rufus said, we can just slip away in the crowd and-

  
  


"Everyone, everyone!" He heard one of the cops say into a speaker phone. The two looked back to see why, they saw a whole crowd of angry citizens surrounding a handful of cops. 

"Look we all know you're upset and want these crooks caught, and so do we! There is no way they're gonna get away this time!" The pig stated.

"We have a whole squad inside and out of this place, surrounding every exit and cranny! They will be caught!" He added, making the crowd go wild, with the cops trying to calm them down.

Rufus and Reg gulped. This wasn't good. 

They turned back to each other once more.

"Oh this is great!" He said in a whispery voice, "what good are navigation skills when we're surrounded!" 

"Well, I'm sure there's something we can do! There always is!" Reggie said, trying to keep hope. 

Rufus didn't reply, he just tried to think. 

After a moment of silence he spoke.

"Okay. I've got something. We can....lay low! Until they leave....agrh! What am I saying! A baby could've thought of tha-

"Shh!" Reggie covered his mouth. 

"I'm sorry I jus- 

"No no don't worry! It's okay I got an idea!" 

"Really?" The fox tilted his head. Reggie didn't come up with ideas too often. Not to say he was dumb, but it wasn't really his best forte. 

  
  


"Yeah! Look over there!" He said, pointing to the opposite end of the bush. Rufus crawled over and peered through, seeing a huge cabin. Sitting near them. A haunted house. 

It was dark brown and spooky looking. It was tall, about ten stories. Most of the window were boarded and or cracked, it looked old and abandoned. Like a haunted house would. 

  
  


"Uhhh was that always there?" He asked 

"Guess so!" Reggie replied

"Oh. Well why would we go in there?"

"Cause it's a good place to lay low! We could switch costumes and like hide out in a storage closet or something." 

"Well that's not half bad. But it'll definitely be a risk" Rufus stated.

"Isn't everything?" Reg smiled. 

Rufus smiled lightly, chuckling a bit. "Why, I suppose so." 

"Just don't stretch out my suit" he added, taking off his mask.

They quickly undressed and redressed. Trying new t to make so much noise. 

Reggie handed him the sack. 

"Ooff! Goodness this is, exceedingly heavy! What did you steal? How are you carrying all this?" He asked, struggling to pick it up.

"I dunno. I just carry what you ask me to" he shrugged.

"Right." He huffed, kinda feeling bad. 

Rufus nodded. He looked back to see the townspeople. The crowd had calmed a bit and scattered. But they were still pretty close so they had to be quick. 

"Okay, we'll have to dash! So st-

Reggie grabbed his hand tightly, cutting him off. He gripped hard. 

"Uh.-Umm- yes! Let's go.." he choked up a bit. Turning red. 

They faced towards the house and took a deep breath before booking it. Not looking back.

They dashed to the old house. The bag was really heavy, and was definitely slowing them down. Rufus would've dropped it but it would've lead the cos to them and it would make too much noise. Also he'd feel bad cause Reggie had been carrying it the bag the whole time and wasn't complaining. 

Soon enough they made it to the front door. It was cracked and dusty. To their greatest fortune it wasn't locked, they quickly slipped inside, shutting the door behind them. 

They sighed and took deep breaths, not from exhaustion but rather relief. Neither of them was even half sure that would work.

"Thank...goodne- 

"Boo"

AGHHH!"

Rufus was interrupted by a staff member startling him, making him jump. 

They were a parrot, dressed in a raggedy demon-like costume of some sort.

"Oh. Very Sorry sir, did not mean to startle you like that. My boss told me to do that to anyone that walked in" she stated, with absolutely no emotion in her voice, like every bit of her personality and individuality was drained from her. Like most of the staff they had encountered.

They were both hesitant to say something. Worried they would be caught. So they just stood there, looking dumbfounded, not saying anything.

"......uhhhh you are here for the attraction right?" They asked

After a moment Rufus knew he had to say something. "Uhhh yes! Yes we are...heh heh" he choked.

"Well okay. Just go through that hallway and the torture will beginnnn" 

They both looked at each other, sharing the same thoughts and feelings. Did she know? Did she not recognize them? Did she just not care? Or maybe she was playing it cool to find a good time to escape and tell. All the possibilities were nerve racking.

"Uhh-uhmm this is completely unrelated to anything. but have you noticed anything..... odd going on outside?" He asked, with his best poker face he could do.

She sighed heavily. "No, sir. We are not allowed outside on work hours" 

Oh thank everything holy. Both of them gave relieved looks. Thanks goodness upper class men treat their workers like absolute garbage. 

"Well then! We shall gladly go to your haunted attraction!" Rufus said, now much more confident.

"Great to hear. But personal items are not allowed inside this attraction. So please leave your...sack at the front desk" she stated.

They were suddenly less confident again. "Uhhhh" they both grunted. That wouldn't be good, there were so many things to go wrong. 

"Sir we promise to keep it safe. Please don't argue with me" she asked.

He gulped. "Sure thing! Uhh just make sure no one touches it! Heh heh.." 

She blinked and took the bag. Both of the criminals tried to keep their cool as they went to the hall entrance. Another employee closed the door on them. They both started walking, following the bloody arrows, leading them around.

"Gee that was close" Reggie breathed out.

"You're telling me" Rufus huffed. "I just pray they don't go through "our things""

"What are we gonna do after? I'm sure the cops with still be around even when we're done" Reggie asked.

"Hmm not sure exactly...maybe we can slip by, it should be easier since we swapped clothes" the fox hummed.

"Well maybe we-

Reggie was about to say something but the lights started flickering. Kinda scaring him. The raccoon lowered his ears and walked closer to his pal. 

"Oh calm down" Rufus patted his head. "It's just the lights, nothing to be afraid of. It's all for the show." He explained, a little condescendingly.

""I know..I just don't like.." he whined a bit.

"Don't worry, nothing here can hurt you. The budget of this place is nowhere above twenty dollars!"

"GUFGHHHh!!!" 

Just as he said that, another employee jumped out from the wall, jump scaring them.

Reggie got startled and hid behind his friend, while Rufus on the other hand, wasn't fazed at all. 

"See? Nothing to worry about! That guys make up was obviously from the dollar store!" He sneered, taking him father down the hall. Leaving the employee to grumbled to himself, going back into his spot. 

"I know I know. Ive just never liked these things..." Reg held his hand.

"Well don't worry! I'll be right by your side for y-

Before he could finish another person popped out of a box, scaring the daylights out of him. 

It wasn't because he was secretly scared or anything, the employee was just a blue cat, dressed in red, wearing a demented mask. With the flash she looked just liked Mao Mao. Just like when he tormented them with their psychological games. It triggered flashbacks he had tons of nightmares about, making him jump into Reggie's arms.

"ARGHHeheheh..." he cried.

"....."

"...uhhh" Reggie mumbled. But Rufus didn't respond, he just kept quivering.

The kid gazed a bit. The room felt awkward.

"Uhhh don't mind him. He's just not used to such a huge fan of uhhh, people like you?" He muttered, scurrying off to the next room. 

Reg placed Rufus down. Trying to calm him down. "What was that about?" He asked. 

"Oh! Uh-*cough* I uh...just got startled is all" he choked badly. Remembering seeing his best friend's face getting ripped in half.

"What about nothing to be scared of-

"STArtled! I was startled! Big big difference! Actually how about we stop wasting time and just go through this cheap place! Hmm? Yep let's keep going!" He said hastily and nervously. 

"Well okay.... I gues-

"Yep let's go!" He grabbed him and quickly went off. Now wanting to just leave. Immediately.

They started walking a bit, but Reggie's stomach grumbled. "Guhhh. Hey Rufus, can ya give me some candy?" He asked.

"We left all our stuff at the front. Remember?"

"Yeah I know that, but I had a feeling that something like that would happen, so I put a bunch of candy in my hat thing" Reggie explained. 

Rufus took off the beanie and looked in to see it full of candy and treats. "How did I not see thi-

"Candy!" Reggie reaches his arms. 

Rufus shrugged and tossed it to him. Having his friend enjoy its content. 

  
  
  
  


Soon enough they finally made it to near the exit. They both sighed. 

"Perfect!" Rufus said, turning his back to Reggie, but still walking. "Ahhh perfect! We can just loop back around and grab our things and ditch this place!" He said. Reggie seemed into it, but as he was saying it, the color in his face seemed to pour out of him. His face looked like he had seen a ghost. He stopped walking, making Rufus stop. 

"Uhh actually I think we should go back." He trembled, dropping his candy bag.

"Uhhh...what ever for?" Rufus asked. 

Reggie slowly pointed behind him. The scandal looked behind him, as he turned he felt a cat catching his whole essence.

Cops. 

Lots of them. 

All at the exit door, looking furious. 

  
  


Everyone kinda just stood there for a second. No one making a move. 

"...."

"..."

"..-

"Yeah let's go." Rufus muttered before dashing off with his friend in his arms. 

"GET THEM NOW!" One of them yelled, following right after.

"NotgoodNotgoodNotgoodNotgood!" He muttered, bouncing his friend in his arms. 

"I think they'll be on the other side too!" Reggie shouted. Getting so nervous. 

"Then what do we do?!" The fox looked down at him. 

"Uh-Uhh" Reg looked around, trying to find something to use. 

"There!" He shouted. He pulled Rufus to the side and into a large chest. 

They covered their mouths and squeezed into it, hearing a group of angry footsteps march towards and past them quickly. Making them anxious. They waited for a few moments, before peering out the chest.

......

The Coast was clear. 

They slowly got out of it. Looking around. 

"Good eye" Rufus said. Reggie nodded. 

"Let's go out a window, and quickly" he whispered. 

They stepped around and saw a fake cobweb-covered one, that faced right into the festival. Perfect!

Reggie jumped out of it first, And Rufus quickly followed.

"Okay let-aGh!" Rufus stuttered. Seeing the girl at the front, making him fall into the bushes. 

"Uhhh" they looked at each other. The way she looked at them made it clear she knew who they were.

She sighed, lighting a cigarette, blowing on it. 

"I don't get paid enough to turn you in" she puffed. 

They blinked. "Uhh right!" Rufus got up. Dusting off. 

He took Reggie by the hand and took him too back into the fair. 

they managed to sneak around some more. 

"Look!" Rufus pointed. The exit, and their ticket home, was about half a mile away. There weren't too many cops, but still, they were there. It seemed like everyone had calmed down a bit since they last saw them. Luckily After some hours most people either have or went home.

"Hmm what to do" Rufus put his hand to his chin. "Maybe we can hop trash can to trash can- Reg?

He asked, turning to his pal and seeing he had a bad look on his face. He looked really really sick. 

"Mghhhhh" he groaned, clenching his aching and churning stomach. "I ateee too much candyyy" 

"Huuhhhh" Rufus groaned. Of course his stomach was hurting. Just his luck! He should've known that them running and eating a bunch of junk food for hours would be a bad concoction. 

Reggie leaned his head onto Rufus's leg, groaning more. 

He blushed a little. It seemed like every time he touched him he felt so hot. 

Rufus looked down at his weak and pained friend. Frowning.

Rufus bit his lip. He wanted to stick to his game plan, but Reggie looked so bad, and it would be cruel to make him run out of this place and back to their HQ. 

He sighed.

"Uhmm...well I suppose the heat has cooled down ever since we went into that house. So maybe we can rest somewhere for a minute." He suggested, to where Reg just nodded weakly. 

"Hmm but to where?" He mumbled rhetorically. 

"Mhggg" Reggie mumbled in response, weaving pointing. 

Rufus looked to where he was directing, and saw a huge bright Ferris wheel. With a big heart on the middle of it. Very close by. 

He tilted his head. 

"That's not a half bad place" he shrugged. "But we lost all our money." He added, annoyed.

"It's free." Reggie explained. 

"Well that's not a good way to run a business" Rufus said. He didn't doubt his friend but he still thought it was dumb. 

Reggie grabbed his hand, slowly leading him. Rufus shrugged and pulled the weight and they went off. they snuck around, closely edging to the ride. 

They were right by it eventually, they both looked over from behind a concession stand, it seemed safe. 

"Why here anyway?" Rufus randomly asked.

Reggie drooled, feeling like he was about to pass out. "I've always liked that wheel.." he stated.

Rufus looked at him. peculiar.

As the next batch of people left the ride, they made their move. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Up and in! Make sure to strap in safely" 

"Up and in! Make sure to strap in safely"

"Up and in! Make sure to strap in safely"

The young kid said, as each pair went inside a seat. 

"Up and in! Make sure to strap in saf-...ely?

He looked up to see two random men standing in line, but they were looking away, intentionally blocking and turning their faces. 

"Uhh do y'all wanna...get in" he asked. 

"Uhh *cough* *cough* yeah..we do." Rufus coughed, in a super fake, deep scratchy voice. 

"Yeahhhh" Reggie added, in too, a deep fake voice. 

"Right?" The teen said, feeling fairly confused. "Just Uhh step in and strap up."

"Okay thank you" they said quickly, speed walking to their seats. Soon, some more people came too and the ride started. 

"Ghnooo" the raccoon mumbled painfully, still feeling like garbage. Rufus patted his back, trying to comfort him. Reggie took off the hat and scooted next to him. Leaning on him more. Rufus got a little pink by this, smiling a bit. He scratched his head gently. 

After a moment the two started to make their way to the top. Reggie has started to feel a bit better, but he got more tired. 

He leaned more into his friend, yawning. He got so sleepy and comfortable he just laid into his lap. Making Rufus go completely red. A part of him felt like he should wake him up a bit. He didn't wanna stop looking at him like this.

They sat there for a second, just enjoying the moment but then Reg said something.

  
  
  
  


"...Rufus" Reggie mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"....Yes?" He responded.

"I'm really sorry..." 

"A-about what ever for?!" He asked, confused. 

"I shouldn't have put you into this situation....I dragged you too this dumb festival.....and made you stay when we should've left...and we got caught and cornered twice!" He sniffled.

"And even then you still took me to this Ferris wheel." He started to tear up.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bad friend...I've been so selfish and needy... over this stupid carnival my mom took me to.." he hiccuped. Starting to full-on cry. This had been eating at him almost the whole time.

"I jus-

"No!" Rufus interrupted him. Pulling him up. 

"No no no no no! Don't think like that!" He argued. 

"No I really really loved it here! This was great! Sure not everything went to plan, but what good time does?!" He stated, looking into his eyes, boldly.

"Please don't apologize... I...loved spending this time with you..." he confessed.

Reggie snuffed, wiping his face, starting to smile. "Really? You liked it here? Even after everything?" He asked. 

"Yes! Especially after everything. I've never had such fun...thank you." 

Reg gave a big dumb smile, feeling touched. 

He hugged him tightly, feeling so happy. 

"Thanks so much, Rufus!" He teared up. Rufus hugged back. Getting just as emotional, if not more. 

There and then they reached the top. The full moon shining brightly on them. They eventually broke the hug, gazing into each other softly. 

They sat close to each other. For a moment not even worrying about the cops or being seen, like they had been all night. They just sat there and truly enjoyed the moment. Never feeling closer. 

  
  
  


"Hey...just a dumb suggestion..."Rufus muttered, blushing. "Maybe we should..go back here, next year."


End file.
